This invention relates to a record media dispensing apparatus which is especially useful in automated teller machines or teller assist machines, for example, which apparatus dispenses various record media such as notes, currency, and the like.
Various types of dispensing apparatuses are available currently for use in automated teller machines (ATMs); however, there is a constant effort to make such apparatuses cheaper, more compact, and more reliable than those currently available.